dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Trunks
Daizenshū 2, page 120 トランクス|Shōnen Torankusu}} Kid Trunks''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' series''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' series Present Trunks |universe = Seventh Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = half-Saiyan |birthplace = Earth |birthday = Age 766 |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = 129 cm/4'2" (child)Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume |weight = 30 kg/66 lbs. (child) |measurements = |bloodtype = | english = | japanese = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Dragon Team |affiliation2 = Capsule Corporation |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Martial artist |previous occupation = |partner = Son Goten |previous partner = |headquarters = Capsule Corporation, Western Capital, Earth |counterpart =Trunks | manga debut = Chapter 337 | anime debut = DBZ059 | movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut= |game debut= |family = * Brief (Maternal Grandfather) * Panchy (Maternal Grandmother) * Vegeta (Paternal Grandfather) * Bulma (Mother) * Vegeta (Father) * Bra (Younger Sister) * Tarble (Uncle) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Fusion * Kikōha |tools = }} is a supporting protagonist of Part II of the Dragon Ball series. He is the eldest child of Vegeta and Bulma, a hybrid,Daizenshuu 4 the second to be born on Earth after Son Gohan. Having grown up in a different timeline from his futuristic counterpart, this incarnation of Trunks was raised under the influence of his father, and trained from a very young age to become powerful. He was an instrumental fighter in the battle against the dreaded Majin Bū. Background Trunks was born in Age 766, to both Bulma and Vegeta from an attraction Bulma had on Vegeta due to his immense pride of refusing to stop training to fight the Androids even though he was in bad shape. His birth did not bring Vegeta and Bulma together. As a result, up until the death of Cell, he was mostly raised by Bulma and her family. After Cell, Vegeta took a more active role in raising Trunks, often training with him and motivating him to train. Personality Due to living in a peaceful era, this Trunk turned out to be completely different form his future counterpart, as such he is very spoiled and mischievous. Despite that he does possess redeeming qualities, such as fighting to protect those close to him. He inherited his father's brash ego, he barely takes his opponents seriously (possibly except for Goten), and shared his low opinion of them. He's also very intellectual like his mother, at the age of 8. Trunks does look up to Vegeta and wants his approval, and frowns whenever the latter won't spend time with him (such as going to the amusement park). He also has a close relationship with Goten as well, the two are best friends and are always seen together, whether it be fighting or playing, they fight well alongside each-other in combat. Appearance Trunks inherited Dr. Brief and Bulma's lavender hair and blue eyes. He has Vegeta's scowl, facial feature, and complexion. When Super Saiyan, his eyes turn pupil-less green and his hair becomes blond. He wears a dark green gi, with a orange belt and wristbands and golden boots. Abilities Powers and Physical Prowess Ki Usage Transformation Super Saiyan Much like his future counterpart, Trunks attained the Super Saiyan form at a relatively young age, in his case, at the age of eight. His first use of the transformation in the series was while training with his father, Vegeta, and the man was stunned at how easily a child was able to transform. The energy involved in the transformation causes Trunks' hair to stand on end and turn a golden color. His eyes changed from blue to a bright emerald green. While in this state, Trunks' power increases dramatically, and he is notably stronger than his best friend, Goten. He also showed the ability to move around easily in 450x the gravity of Earth. Unlike his father, Gohan, and Goku, Trunks never seemed to experience an increase in aggression, arrogance, and a lust for battle. Instead, he remained retained his normal personality while transformed, much like a Super Saiyan Fourth Grade. Fusion At the Castle of God, Piccolo taught the two boys the fusion dance, the first two attempts went poorly (fat Gotenks and old Gotenks). They finally perfected it by combining their power to create a powerful warrior, as Gotenks (who is able to attain Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3). Part II Androids and Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc At the Western Capital in Capsule Corporation, Goten approaches Trunks about getting Videl a present — because she will be his new sister-in-law. Goten and Trunks leave on a mission to find her the perfect gift. Their search takes them to a ring shop, however they are unimpressed by the size of the rings, so they take their search to a cosmetics shop. There, everything is too expensive, however, the boys overhear and old man mention a series of springs by his house, which is better for the face than anything in the cosmetics store. The old man gives the boys directions to the spring, which they immediately fly towards. They find a suitable spring and gather up its water, however, they are attacked by a giant snake. The boys quickly deal with the snake and make for Gohan and Videl's home. Videl is pleased with her gift, which in turn pleases Goten, Trunks, and Gohan.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 Trunks and his parents, Bulma and Vegeta, go on a family vacation and are in route to an island far from home. As the family relaxes in a gift shop, Trunks tries on a new shirt. The family then stops to eat. However, while they are eating an octopus, Vegeta gets sprayed with ink. Angered, Vegeta begins to power up, which shatters nearby glass. Trunks and Bulma quickly whisk him away to prevent more damage from being done. That evening, the family find themselves on the beach. Trunks spots a cruise ship crossing the bay and Bulma mentions that she could rent one to have her birthday party on. That night, the family attends a beach party. Trunks and Bulma search the crowd for Vegeta. Vegeta's rage finally explodes and he flies off. As Vegeta flies off, Trunks thanks his father for spending the day with them.Dragon Ball Super episode 2 Trunks later appears on the luxurious cruise ship which is hosting Bulma's birthday party. Goten is given a tour by Trunks throughout the ship to which he later shows Goten the room where all the Bingo prizes were saved and what these are and after seeing them, they leave the place. They later come across the Pilaf Gang that were trying to aboard the ship (while desperately trying to escape from a shark) and they help them in aboarding, after they offer them some food.Dragon Ball Super episode 4 Trunks plays with Goten and they accidentally spray Beerus with water, greatly angering the Hakaishin. However, Vegeta manages to calm Beerus by cooking takoyaki which eases the Hakaishin's anger.Dragon Ball Super episode 6 Soon, Beerus' argument with Majin Bu turns into a fight. Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks and attempt to stop the Hakaishin. Gotenks attacks but to no avail. Powerless to do anything else, Gotenks starts insulting Beerus for which he is promptly punished, resulting in Gotenks being defeated and the fusion wears off.Dragon Ball Super episode 7 After Beerus defeats Oolong in a game of Jan Ken, the Hakaishin prepares to destroy the Earth. However, Goku appears and asks Beerus to give him some time as he has found a way to locate the Super Saiyan God - ask and summon Shenron.Dragon Ball Super episode 8 After Shenron explains the key to unlocking the Super Saiyan God transformation, Trunks along with the other Saiyans attempt to transform Goku but fail, as they are one Saiyan short. Growing tired of waiting, Beerus starts preparing his attack to destroy the planet. Suddenly, Videl jumps in front of the Saiyans. She says that there is one more Saiyan who might be able to help them – her and Gohan's unborn child. Trunks along with his father, Goten, Gohan, and Videl attempt the transformation again and manage to transform Goku into the Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Super episode 9 Trunks, along with the Dragon Team go with his mother in her ship to watch the battle between Goku and Beerus.Dragon Ball Super episode 10''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 11 After Beerus defeats Goku, Trunks along with the Earth is spared from destruction after Beerus falls asleep and returns home.Dragon Ball Super episode 14 Revival of "F" Arc Four months after Freeza's revival, Jaco goes to Capsule Corporation to inform Bulma about the impending crisis. Outside Capsule Corporation, Jaco asks Goten and Trunks to take him to Bulma. Goten and Trunks bring Bulma to Jaco. As Jaco and Bulma converse, Goten and Trunks play around inside Jaco's spaceship.Dragon Ball Super episode 20 Hakaishin Champa Arc "Future" Trunks Arc Epilogue Trunks is forced to participate in the 28th Tenkaichi Budōkai by Vegeta, if not his father would cut his allowance. His first opponent in the tournament is Otokosuki. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline Cell's Timeline In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Sometime following the battle with the pure Majin Bū, Trunks attends his mother's birthday party at the luxurious passenger ship. Later, Beerus and his attendant arrive, and his argument with Majin Bū turns into a fight. Trunks and Goten fuse into Gotenks and attempt to stop the Hakaishin, but quickly defeated by the Hakaishin resulting in Gotenks being defeated and the fusion wears off.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3 Eventually, Trunks along with his father, Goten, Gohan and Videl fuse their energy in a ritual as one of six kindhearted Saiyan which successfully transforms Gokū into a Super Saiyan God. After that, he along with other people watch the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) The last day arrives and; Trunks with most of the Dragon Team members travel in a spacecraft prepared by Whis to reach the tournament grounds. After their arrival at the tournament Trunks and Goten spend some time with the Pilaf Gang as they wait for all to finish their writen test. As the fights are about to begin Trunks and the rest of the Dragon Team cheers for Gokū, who is chosen to fight in the first round. Creation and Conception Trivia * Like most Saiyan/Human hybrids, Trunks was never seen with a tail. * His name is a pun on s. * Despite having been long established with lavender hair in both the anime and manga, matching his mother's color, Trunks' concept art for Dragon Ball Z: God and God featured him with blue hair. This was more in line with his mother's hair color from the anime. References Category:Hybrid-Human Category:Hybrid-Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have died offscreen Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Fusees Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films